Help from the 4th Hokage
by nagato1367
Summary: Instead of the 4th Hokage sacraficing his life to save the village what if it was the 3rd Hokage. Naruto is trained by his father and taught my many other familiar faces. My first story ever written outside of english class lol. help with grammer I suck
1. Bonds

Help from the 4th Hokage

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto cause if I did would I be typing this.

Flashback.

Minato let me deal with him your a young adult and you just became hokage.

What would the village do if they found out how you were killed I would have to reclaim the hat and im just an old guy now I cant be the Hokage again.

Your wife is givng birth right now to a baby boy what will you do what will I tell her if you died.

Sarutobi im planning on sealing the fox inside my son.

No Minato dont ill do it ill do the jutsu.

Show me the hand signs for the jutsu and ill learn it right now.

(Sarutobi copies the hand signs).

Are you sure about this Sarutobi you will lose your life.

Theres no other way Minato say goodbye formally in a public statement after this.

Im going to seal the fox inside your son is that ok.

Yes but in the process my wife will die wont she.

Im sorry Minato. I'll tell her right now its the only way no other parent will offer their kids to be a host. If its to save the village im sure she will understand. Let the Will Of Fire burn strong with the rest of the village."Great Sealing technique Jutsu". A blue light shined throughout the entire village and let out a huge screeching sound. The third had sealed the Nine tail fox inside of a blond haired baby boy he told Minato that he didn't want him to be hated like the other host and said that it looked like someone was controlling the fox but Minato didn't understand and with that last word he died. At that same time Minato's wife gave birth and she told him to train him to be an even better ninja then all the previous shinobi and the Hokages. He moved her raven silk hair out of the way and kissed her on her lips and they held hands. She squeezed his hand really tight and before Minato could react to the loss of his wife he cried for whom he now was holding in his hands. His precious boy looked up at him with his baby blue eyes and he said im going to name the boy Naruto.

End of chapter 1 Help from the 4th Hokage


	2. Training

Help from the 4th Hokage Chapter two

Disclaimer: Im sick and tired of this I don't Pwn Naruto jeez.(baka means idiot in Japanese 4 all u artards.

~Present~

Naruto was with his father in his office looking at him working on paperwork.

"You look tired dad are you ok."

"(smiles) Yeah im good wanna go train for a bit ill show you a super cool move."

"yeah sure I can't wait what is it dad whats the move called is it something big and destructive"(Shined eyes).

"Umm sort of, depending on how you use the move correctly Naruto. "

"Its called the kage bushin justu" WHAT that move is to hard for me thats jonin level I cant do that dad"

"Your the son of the 4th hokage you can do anything besides you start at the academy in less then one week and im going to teach you all you need to know before you get there I expect you to excel in everything."

"First of all I have to teach you how to use Kunai's in battle and for defense."

"K pops"

"Here use this wooden Kunai it still hurts but not as much as a real kunai will."

"You see that wooden post their I want you to hit it 30 times without missing."

"WHAT you want me to do that I can't I just .."

"Can't is not in the Uzamaki vocabulary we do whats impossible.

"But dad"

"But nothin you do what I told you to."

"Watch what you can accomplish with enough hard work."

Naruto threw the Kunai at the post dummy which was about the width of an pencil.

To his surprise he hit the target and was shocked so he threw another one with the same result.

He was surprised to keep throwing and blown away by his success. He hit the post dummy 30 times without missing.

"Good job Naruto"

"Whoa what just happened."

"Thats your will of fire, you see Naruto out of every clan in the whole world the Uzamaki's have been said to have the strongest will and the biggest hearts of all."

"Thats why I'm personally training you and not some Douche Bag."

"Thanks dad but now that Ive got this down flat can I learn something else."

"Yeah I'm gonna teach you the kage bushin which is a form of ninjutsu"

"Cool so how do you do it"

"Since even im surprised at you chakra level im going to show you an easier way."

"Ok"

"Don't use to much chakra and don't use to little chakra, it has to be just right before you get it."

"Ok dad like this right"

BOOOOM a powerful burst of chakra blew open the hokages training doors and a huge blue light engulfed the area including the area were the council members were holding a meeting with the 4th hokage's kage bushin. The ground shook as the blue mixture of chakra dominated the city of Konoha. Minato using all of his chakra to stand lost his kage bushin in the meeting with the councils leaving them stunned and mad. Immediately Minato stopped his son only to see 3 or 400 other naruto's standing besides him.

"What ya doing dad I could have easily made another thou or two. Ive got plenty of chakra left"

"So did I do it right dad"

"(Stunned) Yea yea yeah you did it o.. ok."

The council burst through the training doors glaring at Minato.

"MINATO HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO US."

"He he so did he wear off he he sorry bout that but meetings suck you guys can handle it."

"Minato that is not the way for a Hokage to act you need to be more responsible about the village before the whereabouts of your son."

"Whats he doing here anyway"

"Im training him you old baka don't you see that skinny post behind all those Naruto's over there."

"Yes why are there so many of him did he use the fo."

Cut off by Minato using his bewildering speed he told her to never mention that name in front of him until he's old of age.(Imitating her with his kunai)

"Get you Kunai away from me Minato you are not understanding the conditions of you not being there you haven't heard a single thing about the meeting and we were talking for almost an hour.

"I know everything you were talking about baka did you forget one of the uses of a shadow clone"

" You were talking about a new village in the north called the village of sound."

" You dont know who their leader is because our spies cant get close enough without getting killed right."

"Well yeah your right sorry for doubting you Minato"

"Thanks for the interruption but your dismissed now."

"Wait Minato was that burst of chakra you"

"No it wasn't I was surprised as well"

"Then who was it"

"It was Naruto"

"You lie Minato that was almost Kage level chakra and your telling me a 10 year old boy produced that much."

" Im not lying he really did do that"

"Tell him to control it or hes gonna destroy us all"

With that the council disappeared in a whirl of leaves.

End of chapter two of Help From The 4th Hokage


	3. Rivals

Help from the 4th Hokage chapter 3

Disclaimer: Like seriously come on dudes do you think a 9th grader has any claims to Naruto.

~One week later~

"Today's your first day at the academy Naruto", said Minato.

"Yeah"

"Your not worried at all" said Minato

"Naw not really I just wan't to own this school and get it over with" said Naruto

"For your first day at school I got you and outfit like mine but shorter" said Minato

"What seriously let me see it let me see it."said an excited Naruto

"Cool black and silver whats this is this bottle".

"Naruto no one must know that you are my son so I wan't you to change your appearance for a while ok just until we can get some things out of the way ok.

"ok dad"

"Open that bottle and put it in your hair rub it around so that its really thick ok."

Naruto put on his outfit and went to the academy looking soooo cool. He had mostly silver hair with strands of bright yellow sticking out so you could see it. He looked down and noticed that it was matching his blue and silver out fit. He has a blue cloak with silver fire at the bottom of it going all around the cape which was attached tightly to his back making it look like a regular jumpsuit shirt.

He had kunais strapped to the bottom of the fire on his cloak just in case. His father and him had worked on all the jutsu he needed for the academy.

Naruto walked up to the door and through to his classroom.

When he walked in he noticed that his class was in chaos of kid running around the whole area and a teacher by the board was trying to get them to calm down.

He saw him enter and the room got quiet he said.

"EVERYONE SIT DOWN AND GREET ANOTHER ONE OF OUR STUDENTS"

"Introduce yourself to the class boy."

"Hi my name is Naruto Uza."

The class started to go back into chaos and laughter.

"Im sorry for the interruption." , said Iruka.

"That's your seat right over there by that SHIKAMARU WAKE UP!!."

The boy popped up and slowly went back to sleep.

"Thats your seat next to him" said Iruka

Naruto walked up past some kids who were looking at him.

Hey kid what did you say your name was again."  
"Naru" "Not your first name I got that what did you say your last name was again"

"O its Uzama"

"If you all dont sit down and be quiet we will have a test based on the 10 steps of being a successful ninja."

The class ignoring him began to laugh at him.

He then shouted getting mad at his class for their rude behavior.

"YOUR ALL GOING TO HAVE A TEST AND IF YOU GET MORE THAN 5 WRONG YOUR GOING TO HAVE TO COME BACK TO THE ACADEMY NEXT YEARRRRRR!!!!!!!."

The class got quiet and accepted their test and began to moan.

Naruto looked at the test and thought what kind of shithole test is this.

Question one "what does a ninja do if he is low on chakra and is being chased by ninjas."

Naruto said "well of course he hides from them until he recovers".

"He then looked over at a kid with a dog on his head and then his paper and he saw what he wrote."

It said "well thats easy turn around and fight the ninjas off and then run away."

His answers just got completely stupid from their on.

Question two "How does a ninja get stronger"

Naruto: By training very hard and never giving up.

Kiba: By drinking grape juice and taking long walks.

(Im not going through all these questions just needed some humor and all lol)

The test was over and Naruto looked at Kiba in disgust."baka"

Naruto said it loud enough for Kiba to hear.

"What you'd call me you dobe"

"I called you an Baka that means idiot dumb ass."

"grr i'd outta tear your limbs off."

"You could try"

By now the whole class was now looking at them while Iruka was grading papers with his F stamp.

"After school 3 o clock at the training field" said Kiba.

"Yeah what ever dont bother me until that time im going to do like this guy right here and hit the bricks later dude."

"By the way get a tac tic there available at the store corners down the street".(I know I spelled them like that on purpose need some humor here and there tic tac corner store I know dont rub your nuts about it to much)

"You smell like a dog and your breath does too damn dude."

"grrrr"

Author's Notes: Yeah there gonna fight and ill be revealing some fighting skills Naruto learned ok. This is a weekend special so probably this is my last chapter for 5/3/09 I might do a chapter every two days idk yet I still need some help with this only in 9th grade need some proof readers ill send you chapters early before I put them on don't steal them though later (3 chaps in one day im so proud of myself.)


	4. Crush

Help from the 4th Hokage chapter 4

Disclaimer: (yawn) no I don't own Naruto stop asking

It was close to the time Naruto was about to fight Kiba.

This was going to be his first fight or spar other then his father.

He was excited and left the class at 2:50 so he could be the first one there.

Naruto: Where is this guy im ready to kick his ass.

The bell rings and everyone lets out and Naruto sighs because he can hear kids running towards the training field all anxious to see the first fight in the academy.

Kiba walks up with a crowd around him and his dog Akamaru jumps off his head and jumps down onto the ground.

Naruto gets shocked (doesn't show) because of the dogs transformation into Kiba.

They get into their positions and start fighting and Naruto jumps into the air while Kiba throws some shuriken at Naruto.

Naruto does an hand seal.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu" Another Naruto appears next to him and pulls him to the side out of the way.

Naruto does another Shadow Clone Jutsu and has the Clone throw him towards Kiba at bewildering speed.

Kiba looks at Naruto coming towards him and says.

"You seriously think you can beat me dobe im gonna make you regret ever calling me an idiot"

"Akamaru do it"

"**GATSUGA!!!!!" **

Naruto gasps "huh"

Akamaru pounds him straight in his gut surprising Kiba when Akamaru goes through Naruto and to the ground getting stuck undoing the Kiba transformation.

Akamaru barks as hes stuck in the ground causing fear in Kiba's face when he hears laughter over in the trees.

"Hahahahahha your an idiot for real Hahahha"

"Are you serious did you not notice me over there in that tree everything you fought was a Shadow Clone ahahahaha"

"**WHAT Grrr Narutoooooo!!!"**

"Haha ok now its time for me to get serious"

Naruto pulls out 2 kunai out of his sleeve pockets and dashes at Kiba leaving a pile of leaves in his path.

Coming up towards Kiba He stops with the Kunai held up to his neck and says"give or the next thing you see will be a life support machine"

Kiba laughs at him and prepares to attack him when Naruto backs up out of the way and waves at Kiba.

Naruto jumps into the air and he snaps his finger signaling all the shadow clones that he was hiding in the trees start to come out of the trees and attack Kiba.

10 of them kick Kiba in the air another 10 punch him further into the air.

10 from the right and left hit him together causing him to pause in the air for a bit and Naruto comes crashing down on Kiba's face with a kick.

"Now you wanted to know my name I introduced it to you, that moves called the Naruto Uzamaki Playback Barrage"

"Later Kiba"

Moving past kids he notices their shocked expressions on their faces and he sees one girl with white eyes and pupils looking at him and blushing.

He looks at her and she looks at him and smiles.

(Yes im changing the personality of Hinata cause im tired of her Shy attitude).

He smiles back at her and with that he disappears in a whirl of leaves.

**The Next Day:**

The next day Naruto enters class late again and sees the girl sitting in a seat next to his. Everyone is looking at him because of his fight with Kiba he thought.

He looks over at Kiba surprised to see him not there he laughs quietly to himself.

Naruto quietly flirting with Hinata misses all his class time and has to study over at his dad's Hokage Library hall.

**End Of Chapter 4 of Help from the Hokage **

**Who should I hook Naruto up with In for suggestions I cant make relationships further until I get some votes so if I don't get ant any by this weekend then im going to skip the relationship for now. Might bring it up later though.**


	5. New attitude

**Help from the 4****th**** Hokage **

Disclaimer:(Oprah Winfrey)Nagato you are not the owner of Naruto.(Audience gasp) Yeahhhhhhh I told you wasn't the author yeah I aint gotta pay no child support or nothin Yeahhhhhhh

lol just kiddin

"Man im burnt, all that drama yesterday and it was only my first day im really starting to like this place said Naruto.

"Then I had to go home and I still can't see how my father knew everything, its like he was there by my side the whole time.

"Jeez sometimes he can be a real stalker some guards are probably walking around me right now as im headed to the academy.

"Im going to see if he sent some people after me.

Naruto burst into a puff of smoke leaving the Anbu Black Opps Team a little startled that he could use that technique, but they weren't surprised to see him already jumping away.

Suckers thought Naruto.

He was almost to the academy now and could see the building when all of a sudden he heard a small racket below him.

He turned his head only to see that Kiba and Akamaru were rushing towards the Academy as well. Kiba happened to look up.

"Hey. He said to Naruto

"Hey Kiba, what are you guys doing.

"Nothing we just racing to the academy, we do this everyday and so far I haven't beaten Akamaru yet.

"Is it ok if I join in this race and it gives me time to try out a new technique my dad taught me.

"Yeah sure you can I doubt you can beat Akamaru when it comes to racing though.

"Hes beaten every dog and cat in this village and we have made almost 4000 yen in missions involving capturing him.

"Nice scam haha.

"Tell me about it said Kiba.

"Ok on the count of 3 ok.

(Nod heads)

**1!**

**2!**

**3!**

With that Naruto threw his kunai towards the Academy building and watched it hit.

To his surprise he knew he couldn't beat Akamaru because Akamaru was about 50 ft away from reaching the goal.

Naruto watched his kunai land in his seat threw the window of the Academy.

Everyone looked at the kunai in shock looking around for the cause.

Thinking it was an attack Iruka looked up at Naruto's seat to see a woken Shikamaru and a startled Hinata.

He then looked through the window to see Kiba and Akamaru racing towards the doors.

"What are you two doing said Iruka.

The class was now anxious to see who it was, so they followed Iruka only to see a blinding yellow light far away from the village.

**Booommmm spppshhhhhhhhh and a small abandon building crumbled to the ground were the light was. People were looking for what was responsible only to see no one there.**

**huuhuuhuhh Ouch!!**

**The yellow light then appeared in their classroom and when the light faded Naruto was there sitting in his seat checking out the board for what assignment Iruka put up there today.**

**Kiba rushing towards the doors also saw the yellow light but still kept dashing forwards after Akamaru.**

"Beat him said Kiba

"Beat who said Naruto who had just come out of the yellow light.

Stunned Kiba said "wha whh how how'd you do what did you do.

"I said I was trying out a new technique said Naruto.

His class steady looking him over thinking what kind of kid is this.

"Guess you win Naruto u beat me and Akamaru.

"Ruff said Akamaru (didn't wanna put bark)

"Guess I do huh we have go to do.. that again som...

**Thud **

Naruto falls on the floor gasping for some food, water, or chakra.

The class runs over towards Naruto trying to help him.

"I don't think you should be using that technique until you master it said Kiba.

"Yeah … ha ha guess your.. right.

**End of Chapter 5**

**Help from the 4th Hokage **

**Author's Notes: Hope you guys liked this chapter as you can see by this months over im going to probably have 15 chapters or something. Thank you **

Redroseblossom ,Alexander,sliced2 , & Dragon6 for comments reviews and help. Oh thanks daxam1989 for your comment im am going to pair him up with Hinata. Thx all bye cya later.


	6. The results of training

**Help from the 4th Hokage**

**Disclaimer:You got it by now I don't own Naruto **

**(Time skip a little)**

**Naruto walked towards the training field at 5 am just like Kakashi had told him,**

**He was there with his team and wasn't to happy to who it was on his team. He had had a run in with Sasuke already a couple days ago and he thought he was the best fighter in the world or something. His encounter with Sakura wasn't so good either he had made fun of her because she cared more about looking good for Sasuke, then being a ninja.**

"I still can't understand why she reacted like that, said Naruto.

"He's a fag thats all I can say I tell it like I see it.

"When you have the whole academy girl class drooling over you and you don't even budge then your a fag.

"Naruto where do you think your going Kakashi told us to wait here said Sakura.

"Uhh no thanks my dad told me that Kakashi was lazy and probably won't arrive until 5 hours later or something. I don't know about you but im going back home and going to sleep.

"NARUTO your going to get us in trouble stop playing and get over he...

"Hes gone Sakura your holding a shadow clone"said Sasuke

BAM!! Poof

"Ouch oh so well for my clone I think I felt that one hit me"said Naruto.

Naruto jumps through the dark village only seeing about a couple of lights on and through to his window. He jumps in and right into his bed.

4 hours later

"Wooo time to try out that jutsu.

"What should I name it by the way.

"Flash shot sounds ok, time to test it out.

"Flash shot to Training Field.

**Psshahhshhshshhshahhahshshs**

Sakura and Naruto look behind them covering their faces from the light.

"ahhrr"

"ahh emm err"

Naruto walks out of the light.

"Hey guys what ya doin still waiting for Kakashi I see.

"You dobe said Sasuke.

"How'd you know he wasn't going to be here.

"Der dumb ass listen I said my father told me he was lazy.

"I went home and took a nap,ate breakfast and made out with Hinata for a bit and still he isnt here.

"He is so gonna be reliable on missions said a sarcastically Naruto.

"Who's going to be reliable said a dark sinister voice.

"Naruto took a step forward and did a James Bond roll jumped up urned around and threw Kunai at were he heard the voice from.

"He saw the white haired man catch the kunai with the hole in them and spin them around and threw them back at Naruto.

Sasuke jumped in front of them and took a huge gulp of air that made his stomach stick out and let it all out.

"**Katon Fire Ball Jutsu"**

"Ok and with that he said since your so anxious this is what my test is about no one has ever passed and all you have to do is get these two bells but as you can see there are 3 of you. The one that doesn't get a bell will be sent back to the academy and repeat the Academy year."

"Well I guess im not going back said Naruto."

"How are you so sure Kakashi putting his book down and into his pocket.

"Heh because Kakashi Ive already got one.

Kakashi looked down to see that both bells were there so he returned his attention back to Naruto only to not see him there.

"Bingo"

**Shhhhhhhhwishssisiish**

Kakashi see's a Kunai strike the dirt by the bells but moves slightly to the left. Now looking up he notices the yellow light and then it's gone.

"Got it" said Naruto

"Got what said Kakashi"

**Super Ultimate Konoha Secret Konoha Leaf Taijutsu Move **

**A THOUSAND YEARS OF DEATH!!!!!!!!**

Kakashi sticks his finger into Naruto's butt and sends him flying.

POOF!!

"Hahahhahahahahaha ouch were you learn that move Kakashi sensei thats funny.

(A shadow clone man this kids good)

Naruto throws a Kunai at Kakashi's feet. Kakashi stands there.

Sasuke appears out of the kunai and kicks Kakashi in the air.

Sakura appears and jumps into the air along with Sasuke and Naruto.

The Naruto,Sasuke,& Sakura clones keep hitting Kakashi towards the originals.

"Lets do this guys we have to end it here.

"Hiyaa,Hmph,Ahhhh.

"**NaSasSak Barrage"**

**Bam into Kakashi's back (clever name putting their names together like that and the combo's these kids got nice teamwork)**

"Wooo we did it yeahhh we got the bells back and we beat Kakashi sensei said Sakura.

Hmph

"You really think a Jonin like him got beat by 3 gennin Sakura said Sasuke and Naruto.

"Haha you guys are so rofl hahaha you fought a shadow clone and you beat it nice teamwork everybody you all pass.

"Well what you expect Kakashi my father taught you almost everything you know and hes teaching it all to me said Naruto.

"Exactly what'd I expect from the 4th Hokage's son said Kakashi"

"YOUR THE 4th HOKAGE'S SON NARUTO said Sakura.

"Yeah Kakashi about that you were supposed to keep that a secret hehe but I guess it was bound to get out sooner or later.

"Oh sorry about that Naruto.

"No problem"

"No wonder you know all those awesome jutsu's said Sakura.

(Dobe's the kages son shit no wonder hes stronger than me one day ill beat him grr)

Sasuke on the verge of his boiling point.

"Kakashi did we pass or what said an angry Sasuke.

"Chill out dude said Naruto.

"Shut up dobe said Sasuke.

"Yeah you passed report to the hokage's tower tomorrow for the first mission.

"what ever said Sasuke.

"What the fuck's his problem asshole and hear I just told him never mind.

Sakura wanna go get some Ramen in celebration.

(blushes)"yeah.


	7. That's It

**Help from the 4th Hokage**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

Later at the Hokage's tower

"Hey Sakura said Naruto.

"How'd you get here so fast Naruto"

"Like der I live here this is my house why wouldn't I be the first one here.

"Wheres the fag said Naruto.

"Watch your language son said Minato.

Sakura bows her head" good evening Hokage sama said a nevous Sakura. "It's in honor to be in your presence, would you like me to wait outside I know that you are a very busy person." (sooo cute)

"No it's ok im leaving now anyways Naruto don't overuse the technique ok it's really powerful and its only for the Chunin Exams in 6 months ok said Minato.

"Yeah yeah dad stop worrying jeez sometimes you act like a girl said Naruto.

"Come here Sakura wanna get outta here hes so boring sometimes."

"Yeah but we have to wait for Sasuke to come the mission is assigned to this place."

"Sakura guess what"

"What"

Naruto threw a Kunai at the wall

"Hmph said a voice"

"Nice try here take your kunai back try again taunted Sasuke"

"Don't eavesdrop fag it's kind of rude"

"Don't talk about me dobe it's kind of gay"

"You wanna fight Sasuke cause ill kick your ass worse then I did Kiba's.

"Yeah Naruto I'm getting tired of you talking about me said Sasuke"

"It's about time we settled this, Naruto you cant beat me anyway so just stop trying to act tough in front of Sakura."

"Its kind of embarrassing" said Naruto.

"What's kind of embarrassing said Sasuke."

**Outside **

"The way how your all talk but before the words even left your mouth that you accepted my challenge you had already lost, all the time you spent talking I was planning my next move and what could happen. You let your guard down and now that you have finished I'm done planning the next 15 moves in my head."

"Come on Sakura my clones will take care of him"

"Uahhhhhhhhh"

"Sasuke, stop it Naruto they're hurting him"

"Duh its a fight what you want me to do heal him".

Ahhhhhhhh ***cough cough* gahhhhhhhhhh**

"Stopppppppppppp Naruto stop them"

**Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu **

"Naruto what where you thinking said Kakashi"

"He wanted to fight what was I supposed to do, get my ass kicked you wouldn't be worried then now would you Sakura or you Kakashi.

"I don't have to take this shit (warning I do not I repeat do not own any rights to south park ok) screw you guys im going home.

"But the mission Naruto."

"Shut up Sakura don't talk to me anymore unless it's something really important, and plus considering the condition I just put your boyfriend in were not doing any missions for a while."


	8. A Misunderstanding

**Help from the 4th Hokage**

**Chapter 8 A Misunderstanding**

**Disclaimer:Nope don't ask **

"Argggg sometimes she just pisses me off, the way she always cares for him well you know what I don't need her said an angry Naruto".

"I don't need any of them, I barley trust Kakashi."

"I can't wait till our first mission in the land of air".

"I'll do everything myself I'll protect only myself and I'll fight only by myself.

**Mission Day **

"Gosh whats wrong with Naruto it's already been a week in a half and he's still only barely talking to Kakashi said Sakura".

"Everyone Stop said Kakashi.

Phew Phew sh sh

Explosive Tags EVERYBODY DUCKKK!!!

"Naruto duck hurry up said Sakura.

"Shut up Sakura I told you not to talk to me again."

"**Chakra Wall!!"**

A huge blue light erupts from Naruto's body and he blocks himself from the stabs.

**BOOM!!! BOOM!!! BOOM!!! **

"Ahhhhhhh said Sakura.

"Arhh arhh grahh helppp me said an unknown voice

"Naruto when did you said Kakashi."

"While you were busy protecting them in the explosion I was in the forest kicking their asses.

"Here ya go Kakashi"

"Im going to need some kind of food or something after this ok.

"Why said Kakashi"

"**Summoning Jutsu Gedou Mazou (It's the summoning thing pein uses it looks really scary heres a link if you want to see what it looks like Copy and Paste.)**

**(.)**

Take them back to the village,drop them off by Ibuki tell him Naruto said to Interrogate them.

"Arrrr my eye ahhhhh said Kakashi.

"Kakashi sensei whats wrong, ..Ahhh your eye its bleeding said Sakura.

"Its nothin Sakura he just tried to copy my summoning with his magic tomato eye my dad told me about his eye, and when he sees a jutsu thats powerful he will try and copy it said a pissed Naruto."

" To bad my dad taught me about seals, maybe next time Kakashi oh wait theres a seal on that one to."

"(What the hell is that I can't even copy it with my sharingan) Kakashi thought as he groaned in pain."

"(This dobe how is he doing it how does he get this strong what is he doing to be able to exceed me in every art Ninjutsu,Taijutsu,and Genjutsu. I don't see it what is happening to me im sooo weak. How can I kill my brother at this rate I need more power said Sasuke.(Grrrrrrrr I NEED POWER.)

"Ok im fine lets keep going grab the druken idiot and lets head to this sky village place and leave.

"If its only rouge ninja after you this will be a piece of cake. You know what everybody grab of to me since thats the sky villages mirage gate then we should all be there ina couple of seconds. Kakashi use tour sharingan to watch my kunai if its slowing down tell me and ill make sure it hits the gate said Naruto.

"Gotcha said Kakashi"

"Sakura protect Tazua just in case some else comes and Sasuke just sit there and be a dobe".

"Grrrr"

"Nah just kidding use your fire ball jutsu to light my kunai up so we can all see it, and plus if you do that it will give it a boost as well."

Naruto throws the kunai.

Now Sasuke do it now."

"**Katon Fire Ball Jutsu"**

**The fire ball hits the kunai and adds a little speed to it making it a clear target in the air for all to see.**

"Kakashi report whats it doing"

"Still going speeding up now the fires cooling down but its almost there".

"Ok everyone grab on to me, oh Kakashi a bowl of ramen beef flavor and mix it with chicken ramen to add a lot of flavor ok."

"Why are you telling me all this now"

"Because since I used that summoning and im about to use this a pretty far distance im going to be extremely tired".

"You guys should check out space while were in this portal since its gonna be about 1.3 milliseconds be4 we get Phewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww *there".

"Whoa said Sakura".

**THUD Naruto falls to the ground**

K..akashi ge.. get. The ra..men said an **Exhausted Naruto".**

Wow this kids something else said Tanzuna".

"I thought the genious prodigy kid Neji was going to be protecting me but this kids way better he something else.

"That kid over theres ok to with the crest symbol........ THE CREST SYMBOL your.. your and Uchiha boy.

"Yeah said Sasuke".

"But but I thought they were all eliminated".

"They were my brother killed them all but he left me".

"Then I guess its ok to tell you know since we are about a good hour or so from the village and I have 3 great ninja with me said an reassured Tanzuna. There is this bridge im building and if I build it chances are that im going to be killed by a mafia organization.

(Naruto looked at him now interested in the story.) My country is in a ter..(spinning sound)

"GET DOWN!! Tanzuna said Kakashi".

"Hehehehe Nice one but what about the girl she didn't even duck when you told her to get down said the mysteriously lone shadow".

"Sakura come over here said Kakashi" She slowly walked over towards Kakashi not aware of the coming blade rushed towards her neck."

"Get your ass in the game teme your embarrassing us, stop sulking and flip your ass into 1st gear before you get killed then how are you gonna see Sasuke."

"Huh Naruto wha what did you say"

"Huh your Zabuza Mamochi said Kakashi."

"Ahhh the Copy Ninja Hatake Kakashi, now now look what we have here this is quite the selection of ninja."

"What the... is that yellow hair kid who I think it is are you, you cant be your the 4th Hokage why are you here said a frighted Zabuza.

"Hahaha just kidding I wouldn't run even if it was you everyone want's to kill the 4th Hokage and what a chance it would have been if you were him.

"Shut up you bag of dirt, don't talk about my dad like that ill KILL YOU!!

"Dad you say now I like the sound of that killing you will make him come out for me in return I can kill im as well."

"What a day what a day this is turning out to be it just keeps getting better and...

BOOM a loud explosion rips through the forest.

"Yeah Zabuza it does doesn't it said a jokingly Naruto."


	9. All jokes aside

**Help from the 4****th**** Hokage **

**Chapter 9: Jokes Aside **

**No more disclaimers I'm tired of it I don't own Naruto**

Are you all ok now you think I got him with that paper tag explosion said Naruto?

Probably, it was pretty big and look at all the damage you've caused. Look at this place Naruto look at this place Naruto it's been blown to bits said a worried Sakura.

Be on your guard team I seriously doubt that fire explosion hurt a water based ninja said Kakashi.

They all look around at the scene trying to find out if Zabuzza is still alive and if he is where is he hiding.(throwing sounds) Naruto looks towards the sounds coming from inside the forest and starts to pull out two kunai.

A snow rabbit jumps out from behind the bush and onto the path.

NARUTO!!!! You scared the poor bunny said Sakura.

Kakashi was lost deep in a train of thought. Wait……why is that rabbit white when its still summer here in the sky village. Those kinds of rabbits change their color to that of their climate and they should be brown by this type of year.

SAKURA put that rabbit down!

What why it's so cute, I just want to touch it.

NARUTO GET HERRRRRR!!!!!

Naruto jumps in front of Sakura with his hands placed it the dog seal.

**Hyōrō no Jutsu: ICE PRISON **

Ice shoots up from the ground and incases the rabbit.

**BOOOOOOOOM!!!!**

The rabbit glows for about 3 seconds inside the ice prison technique and explodes inside. The ice is cracking and inside when the smoke clears there are small senbon needles all over the ice.

Sakura next time watch what your doing were Konoha ninja and not everyone likes us. These missions are dangerous now and not everything is as it seems. You need to be more careful of your surroundings this isn't a joke. This is a matter of life and death watch what your doing more often ok…….

Sasuke, Tanzuna and Kakashi all exchange weird glances and all take weird looks at Naruto.

Naruto pauses in his words then speaks again.

We could have lost you back there.

Sakura thinks to herself about how clueless she was and how Naruto's words actually reach her mind.

(He cares, he puts up the tough front all the time but he does have a soft side. He actually cares about me)

Ok Naruto I'm serious now all jokes aside, no games, let's do this.

I guess he's not so pissed most of the time like I thought he was. He's bringing this team closer together one member at a time and now Sakura's actually turning into a real ninja.

Hey Naruto said Sasuke.

Yeah.

Umm… I just wanted to apologize of what a jerk Iv'e been acting and I would like you to show me some of your moves and jutsu if that's ok.

Team 7 and Tanzuna all gasp. Sasuke apologized and he's asking for help.

Haha Sasuke you actually mean it. Yeah ill teach you into being a super cool Ninja like me.

………….

(He ruined it.) A vein pops in Sasuke's forehead. (This grrr calm down calm down)

No comment, Sasuke you actually want my help, your serious, you mean it. Ok I'll train you. Then how about I train you for the Chunin Exams in a couple of weeks from now. Is that ok.

Yeah.

How do you know about those said Kakashi?

My dad told me about it he said that's where he and Iruka sensei took their first life's.

"Ok you guys lets get back on track sorry Naruto but I'll be training Sasuke with his training for the Chunin Exams hoping that he activates his Sharingan.


	10. The Paths Of Fate

**Chapter 10**

Team 7 was walking down the cold pathway towards the hidden mist village. Everyone is lost in deep thought about the Chunin Exams and the thought of the killing. That's everyone except Tanzuna, who is instead worried about when Gato will attack him.

"So will anyone start talking, or is this going to be a silent mission."

The group continued to walk in silence. Each one thinking about different things but the one who is the most concerned was Sakura. She would have been almost killed because of her carelessness. Then Naruto just told her that his sensei took his first life in something called the Chunin Exams. She'd hate to admit it but she was scared about having to kill anything. Tanzuna had other thoughts about the exams though.

"Are you all thinking about those stupid exams you ninja are having. Are they really that serious, they don't even sound that impor-

Tanzuna was suddenly cut off by an icy chill by his neck. Naruto had been fed up by everything that was going on so far and this fat drunk man was the cause of it all, not to add he had a bad mouth as well.

"Will you shut the fuck up!!"

"Or what, what will a brat like you do to me huh, you would be sent to prison for A, you would be attacking me, me and unarmed man and then B, haha I'm a client and you're my guards. You can't lay a finger or me brat. You there the white haired man, why would you even let him get this close to me aren't you his sensei you should be able to sense when someone is coming towards me right." Said an angrily Tanzuna

"I didn't stop him because he would never kill an innocent person unless they hurt someone close to him, or they hurt his village. Since you yourself have done neither then there is no reason for him to kill you, he just wants to keep you intimidated so you can shut the fuck up once in a while. That's another reason I didn't stop him if you felt fear maybe you'd be quiet once in a while and I don't know about you but we all need it you yourself should take this time to reflect on your actions that have almost caused us death."

Tanzuna had to admit but he was scared and even scared now because the most experienced bodyguard he had there agreed to what his students were doing. He felt the cold steel slightly begin to lift up off his neck and began to sigh.

"Well Well Well haha"

A demonic laugh echoed through the forest and all around the group.

"Kakashi I don't know about you but we have two devastated people behind us because of our little topic. What if he has a subordinate, then what and plus he might have a fighter who can control minds or something like that, think before you do anything rash remember actions speak louder than words said a worried Naruto.

**Damn he is exactly like his father in every way. I think that I might have the new genius Hokage in my squad. Thought Kakashi **

"You will all die especially you Bridge Builder I will have pleasure in killing you." The mysterious figure said calmly while he jumped from the branch to the ground.

All around them the air began to get thicker while a mist crept up the closer the mysterious figure got.

"This is getting bad" Kakashi thought as he prepared to lift his eye patch.

"**Sharingan"** he yelled

"Sharingan… what's a Sharingan?" asked Sakura

"The Sharingan allows user to perceive motion clearer than normal eyes, it sees through Ninjutsu and Genjutsu, it can copy motion and even ninja techniques, and the most dangerous thing it can do is subliminally input ideas into its victim making you see things you don't want to." Said Naruto

"Wow Naruto well how can we get one if it's that powerful."

"That's because it's a Kekei Genkai and it is only given from parent to child."

"What's a Kekei Genkai, is that some kind of jutsu."

"A Kekei Genkai are abilities passed down from parent to child. These genetic inheritances grant the ninja unique abilities and physical traits not found anywhere outside of the clan anywhere in the world." Said Naruto

" Wow Naruto how do you know so much about it."

"Yeah Naruto how do you know so much about it." Said an intrigued Kakashi

"I like to look up potential THREATS." Naruto said yelling directing all eye contact towards Sasuke.'

"ARE YOU ALL IGNORING ME DO YOU WANT TO FEEL MY WRATH, THE WRATH OF THE DEMON OF THE HIDDEN MIST VILLAGE. I'LL SHOW YOU I'LL SHOW YOU ALL THE FURY OF A DEMON!!!!"

Naruto laughs "Hey I think we just made this guy mad, haha look at him he's pissed off oh well, stick it punk."

"Tanzuna get all the way back, Sakura you protect the bridge builder, Naruto take point, Sasuke guard the rear and I'll stay in front. We need to attack him together if we want to win. Keep him busy just until I can get a finishing blow out of him. You're going down demon of the mist."

"Come try me, I'll show you how the mist will damp your leaves until they drown."

**"Kirigakure no Jutsu" yelled Zabuza ****( Referring to their villages and elements if you do your science mist on top of leaves will damp them and make them heavy and slow.)**

**Hey hehe never really talked to the fanfiction crowd so tell me what you think I think this was my best chapter by far so if you want to tell anyone about it tell them to not worry the grammer get's better 10****th**** grade wooooooot sophmores hooray but freshmen all day. **


	11. The Beginning to the End

**The Beginning To The End **

Kakashi sprung into action and disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

"What the fuck, where'd he go. God damn it he always does this at the start of a fight. I guess it's just us again team but then again what's new. Said a calm Naruto

Naruto flicked his wrist and ran towards Zabuzza with Kunai in his hands. Zabuzza instantly went on alert as he heard a chirping sound but didn't know where it was coming from. He looked at Naruto and easily blocked his attacks.

"Is this all you got kid, and I thought you were going to put up the most challenge. You're not so special at all. **Water Style ****W****ater Release: Great Waterfall Technique. "**

A huge Waterfall comes crushing out of Zabuzza's hands and towards Team 7. Sakura tries and tackles Tanzuna out of the way and Sasuke is preparing to get them out of the way Naruto does a hand seal.

"**Shadow Clone Juts-" **

"**Earth Style: Giant Mud Wall' **said Kakashi

A giant Wall made of mud comes up in front of Naruto and blocks the water from hitting them and it goes around.

"Oh now you want to show up." Said Sasuke

"Better late than never." Said Kakashi

"WHAT LATE THAN NEVER YOU WERE RIGHT THERE WHEN HE STARTING ATTACKING US." said an angrily Sakura

"You guys."

"Gosh Kakashi you always bust our nuts doing these kinds of things." Said Sasuke

"You guys."

"That's why we barley know any techniques, they can't keep fighting this strong guy they GOT to kill this guy. He's a serious threat to the Hidden Mist Village and if we don't capture him or kill him it's kind of over for us". Said Tanzuna

"YOU GUYS."

"WHAT." They all yelled at the same time

"I'm guessing you forgot we were fighting someone DANGEROUS.

Zabuzza picks up his sword and looks around for the person who stopped his water jutsu and looks up to see a giant rock wall made out of mud.

**(Who did this he couldn't have come back, I thought he had run away from the start of the battle. Either he didn't or those kids are really good actors, or he came back and this was all part of their plan.) **

Zabuzza stops and starts to release his hidden mist technique because it seems that the little squirts have used it against him. Zabuzza places his hands in the tiger seal.

"KAI"

The mist dies down and a chirping sound is heard throughout the forest.

"**Chidori One Thousand Birds"**

Kakashi came bursting through the giant mud wall and straight for Zabuzza when Zabuzza is hit with 6 senbon needles in his neck vitals. Kakashi and the rest of the team turn around to see what caused the attack when they notice that a kid who looks no older than 15 with an Anbu mask on is standing on a tree branch.

"Ill be taking him now, he is a wanted criminal for the deaths of a lot of important people in the hidden mist village and needs to be dealt with right away." Said the mysterious figure

The kid jumps down to where the Lifeless Zabuzza is and picks him up with ease and proceeds to carry him away.

"Wait"

"What I have very important matters to deal with what do you want."

"Where are you taking him and who are you". Said Sakura

"Why do you need to know these things are drifters questions they disguise and lead away from the real problem and therefore I have no intention of answering you."

"Jeez don't be such a dick abou-

Instantly at the speed of light it seemed that the Anbu member was at Naruto's neck.

"What did you say, care to watch your tongue? You're in the presence of another Anbu from another village and you're trying to start a fight."

"Try m"

POOF The mysterious member is instantly held down by Kakashi and Naruto while the Naruto that she thought she was holding poofed into smoke.

"Damn it, the mission will not tolerate failure."

"She's stopped resisting, will you finally give up."

"No the mission is uncompleted **ICE STYLE: Ice Prison Jutsu **

"Naruto get back from her" said Kakashi

"**Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu" **

"**Fire Style: Grand Fire Ball Jutsu"**

"Wow" said Sakura

"Wow Sasuke actually helped me this time" said Naruto

"That kid actually has some guts" said Tanzuna

"Where is he?"

"He took Zabuzza and left as I expected, he wasn't trying to stall but to just finish."

"It's ok you guys we will get them next time lets just keep escorting Tanzuna to the village it's only about ten or fifteen minutes away anyway." Said Kakashi

**Ok END of chapter ummm 11 or 12 I forget but anyways hey should I do a time skip I don't feel like doing the whole Zabuzza thing and him dyeing Haku being an Anbu and them both being killed by Gato. I just want to get to the Chunin Exam so bad cause I have the best ideas for it so vote in reviews lolol so ghetto. VOTE RAWR **


	12. Decisions

**Naruto: Well Nagato some of the readers are wondering why you chose to do this story, and why you suck so bad at grammar.**

**Nagato: Well Naruto, Readers first off I would like to thank you in even reading my story. The reason I wanted to do this arc is because when reading the manga (spoiler) and I saw the 4****th**** Hokage turn Naruto back into himself one of my brain cells bust. So I just had to do this after that. Second if u haven't guessed it I'm black. Stop I know what you're thinking ahh no black people writing stories about Naruto!!! Liar lol. But yes I am and I'm only in the 10****th**** grade so I'm just learning how to use good grammar. **

**Naruto: Zzzzzzzzzz(snores)**

**Nagato: Oh fuck this. **

_**Narrator: He starts ripping the wires off of his body and roaring about.**_

**Nagato: Shut Up!!! I am not roaring about or ripping anything I'm just getting up and leaving. Rate and subscribe, oops this isn't YouTube I mean review and add me as friend please woot. **

**Last chapter of the Zabuzza arc then Time skip to Chunin exam well never mind. Might as well just kill him in this chapter and go on with it. I'm going to start at where they are all at the bridge and everyone is fighting. Naruto is not in a bed he's just running late to the party. Found out whom Haku was and all that bear with me. Ok GO. Oh yeah **

**Chapter 12 I don't own Naruto**

"**Ice Crystals!!!!" Said Haku **

"**Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu" said Sasuke**

"Get Tanzuna out of here Sakura the fights getting complicated over there with Sasuke and I can't sense Naruto right now." Rarely did you ever see the copy ninja panic but under that mask he was nervous about the outcome of this battle and the fate of his team.

_(I gotta hurry, I hope they don't die there, they better not die if he kills them I swear to Kami…, just don't die you guys.)_ Thought Naruto

Sasuke was currently trapped from the outside by Haku's Ice crystals. He couldn't tell where the ninja was because his face looked the same on all of the mirrors. He thought about a plan, because at the rate he was going it was going to be over really soon. _("Where's Naruto, that dobe I swear I actually need his help this time. If I try to dash out she will just come out and attack me from all over. I have to try I have to do it NOW!!1)_

"_AURRRRRAHHHHHHHHHHH"_

"I don't think so; you think you can escape from my Kekei Genkai. No one has ever escaped from it and I will surely not let some lowly genin be the first one to do so."

Haku through some senbon needles at Sasuke's vital areas and watched him fall to the ground. Only to then see that she hit a replacement log and turned around to a blue blur coming towards the real her.

"I GOT YOU **FIRE STYLE: FIRE BALL JUSTU"**

"Haha yeah right, never in a million years would I fall for that." Haku quickly went back into her ice mirrors and moved around the other ice mirrors so fast that she was just a blur.

Sasuke could have sworn she was moving slower now as he could predict what she doing and where she was going to next. He didn't know what was happening but he took the advantage of it and started doing the hand signs for a grand fire ball jutsu or the next mirror she was going to. He stopped and looked at the third mirror from the bottom and started to call out his jutsu.

Haku was just beginning to wonder if the young ninja had decided to give up because she had noticed he had stopped moving and attacking. That was until she saw the glare in his eye at one specific mirror. (_Maybe he can't see me and is only focusing on that one because he can't tell where I am)_ Haku thought.

"So your just giving up huh leaf ninja." She was starting to attack and had come out of the mirror almost when she saw an orange light coming towards her.

"**FIRE STYLE: GRAND FIRE BALL JUTSU"**

Haku gasped **"Ice Prison Jutsu"**

The fireball had hit Haku dead on and if she hadn't frozen her self in her ice prison jutsu she would have taken the full force of the huge fireball. It melted her ice prison but by the time it got to her it was so weak that it only burned her clothes, mask, and her hair.

"How did you know I was going to come out of that specific ice mirror? I thought you had just gone crazy and waited for me to kill you. One other thing I'm not sure about this but did you always have red eyes. *GASP* an Uchiha I forgot about their Kekkei Genkai. Hahahahaha wont Zabuzza be proud when he finds out I killed an Uchiha.

(_This must be it. I finally did it, I did it I did it I did it. No wonder she slowed down.)_ "What makes you so sure that you're going to kill me?"

"Easy question, clearly I have the advantage here look around there's no one here to help you in here."

"WRONGGGGGGGGGGGG" said a loud mouth voice that everyone knew who it belonged to. It was Konoha's Number one unpredictable ninja. (Dropped the other crap because I mean dude the 4th Hokage's training him how cool is that)

Naruto jumped high into the air so that he could clearly see inside the ice crystal jutsu and began to go into his fighting plans. He took a shuriken and combined it with an explosive kunai. "**Shadow Clone Jutsu" **he called out. "EAT THIS SNOWFLAKE"

The clone of Naruto put the shuriken on his back and rushed towards Haku at high speeds while the real Naruto was making three more clones to assist the other clone. The clone attacked Haku with an axe kick but she blocked it. Haku took the senbon needles in her pocket and held them in her hand so that it was made like a really thick senbon Kunai. Naruto who was now on the ground commanded the clones to attack in a pyramid like shape. What Haku didn't know was that all the clones now had been covered in a gun powder like substance. "IGNITE" said Naruto. The middle clone's explosive tag began to light up. Quietly Naruto called out another jutsu while Haku was distracted.

_(__**Earth style: Toad Oil Blast**__)_

Haku had seen it coming and while fighting the clones she had smelled something funny but couldn't put her finger on it. She was also surprised how she couldn't even land hits on them. She did know one thing and that was this kid was good, too good to be a genin. More like Chunin on her level. He put up more of a challenge than the Uchiha and was also using forbidden techniques that she didn't even know. That's when she saw the oil covering the area that they had been fighting on and it had surrounded her. She tried to quickly hop back into a mirror but while she had been focused on Naruto Sasuke was busy melting the mirrors and she only had four of them left.

"Good job Sasuke.

"I don't need your praise dobe."

"Its time to end this once and for all Haku".

Naruto placed his hands in the fire seal and yelled "ACTIVATE"

Instantly all the fire tags on the backs of the clones started to burn up. Haku looked at this and figured out what was going on and knew already what was in store for her. She had only one option and that was her precious person the one she was doing all this for. First the clone blew up that he already ignited. He was in the air and the other ones below were about to blow as well so that Haku was trapped.

"ZABUZZAAAAAAAAAAAAAA HELPPPPPPPP MEEEEEEEE"

(-(-(-(-(-.-)-)-)-)-) (his means meanwhile lol.)

"Zabuzza are you not concerned with your student. I'm sure I'm not the only one that just heard her yell for you just now. It seems like my students are giving her a run for her money. Are you going to let that happen?"

"IGNITEEEEEEE!!!!!!

"Yeah I don't care she died of her own reason it doesn't matter what ha-

Then they both stopped when they heard Naruto's yell and they both turned to look over at what was left of the melted ice crystal jutsu. Zabuzza saw Haku on the ground and she stared right at him and looked at him in the eyes face to face from over on the bridge. Haku cried when she saw him and he started at him but didn't budge or show any sign of movement. Zabuzza knew it was the end for them both. He knew he would lose to Kakashi and he knew that Haku would die as well. INSTANTLY THE DEAMON ZABUZZA RUSHED OVER TOWARDS HAKU WITH THE FASATEST SPEED HE EVER WENT.

Naruto saw him coming and Kakashi trailing behind him and he thought (_I've got to finish this now before he comes over here)_

"**KAMEKAZIE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU"**

"**WATER STYLE: WATER DRAGON JUTSU"**

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

It was like an explosion off of a movie or something. It was all atomic bomb like and stuff. (Sorry Asian Readers) When the smoke cleared Haku and Zabuzza were gone and Naruto and Sasuke had jumped into the air.

"With all this smoke I can't see anything Naruto. We need to be careful we don't know if they died or are still alive hiding in their." Said Sasuke

"**Wind Style: Wind Scythe Jutsu"**

The smoke was blown away and Naruto and Sasuke stared right into the bloodshot eyes of Zabuzza who was staring right at them with Haku's lifeless body in his arms. He turned to the crackling sound coming from behind them and knew that they were both dead. Kakashi had used his signature move Chidori to pierce through Zabuzza and Haku.

Team 7 watched in relief as their sensei killed the man and walked towards them. They were all safe and then that's when more trouble came. A short fat man with glasses with an army of bandits behind him started to yell at them and then the unthinkable happened.

"Heheheheheeee you think you can get rid of me that easily Kakashi."

"Everyone turned around to see a running Zabuzza with a giant bleeding hole in his chest coming towards them."

"Get that pathetic excuse of a ninja out of my sight" ordered Gato. I still remember that little punk breaking my hand; hehe and now he's dead. Good riddance."

"Team 7 stand down said Kakashi."

"WHY if you haven't noticed there's a mad demon coming towards us with a huge sword." Said Sakura

"He's dead. This must be his conscious doing this out of revenge for Haku. This kind of never would have happened if it was not for Gato. He did care for him but he never showed it though." Said Kakashi

Zabuzza ripped through the men like a rat in an elephant's nose. He was being stabbed and his flesh was beginning to come off but he still charged through. Zabuzza went through all the men until he made his way towards Gato. He stabbed Gato and took him and all the men that were attached to him over the bridge and into the water to be swept away.

Team 7 turned away while the horror was being played behind them.

"He was a great ninja who fought for the wrong and right causes. He did what was right and he trusted to whom he believed in. Haku, Zabuzza I will never ever forget you in my journey to becoming Hokage."

_(Inspired by his words and speech about the two ninjas Tanzuna had thought of a name for the bridge he was going to finish building. The Great Naruto Bridge yeah I like the sound of that.) _

**BOUT F'in TIME WOOT WOOT WOOT WOOT first arc DONE AND OVA woot congratulate meh becuz I rock right woot. Lol my true grammer comes out in fanfiction writings lololol. Yeah yall ready for that Chunin exam say yeahhhhh mmmhmmm yeahhhh mmmmmhmmm ohhh yeahhhhh oh yeahh I said mmmhmm ohhh yeah oooookkkkkk we rock Chunin EXAM NEXT CHAPTER my ideas coming out mmhmm yeah RAWR. Ouch man im thinking so hard im busin brain cells oh shiznit rawrarwrarawrawrawrarar GODZILLA FOR PRESIDENT Lol. Love ya fanfic crowd check out this terrible grammer and review and comment about it lol u know all that good shit oh hit me with sum advice too lolheheheh u rock I don't u made me literally one of u might be mi father SPERM BANK FTW lol jkjk im outta here PeAcE **


End file.
